


You will be mine

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Two Endings, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of Dean telling him no, so he's going to have what he wants, whether Dean likes it or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The story

Sam let out a breath as he looked over his brothers unmoving body set on his bed, arms set above his head. His stomach was churning a bit as he ran his hand over his face, thinking back to just about half an hour or so ago. He wasn't one to make the food for them, that was all Dean, hell the elder wasn't even fond of Sam making coffee in 'his' kitchen. So his plan wouldn't of worked if he tried to make anything to eat, since Dean would have been watching him like a hawk. And would have probably thrown the food away anyway. Take out it was going to have to be.

Bacon, hash browns and an omelet from a little diner. Cheese, more cheese, bacon, ham and peppers were folded into the eggs. And a large coffee, with next to nothing in it.

Sam still felt a little churn to think of how he stopped on the side of the road and pulled the lid off the coffee. Then added the little vial of crushed pills to it, mixing until it went back to its black state before putting the lid back on and driving home.

Dean had looked a little suspicious when Sam handed him the food, since he wasn't one to not bitch about Dean eating healthy. Though Sam had expected that and made sure that his own breakfast was just as greasy, setting Dean a little bit. Once he took the first bite into the food, all the doubt went out of his head and he was more than happy to eat it all. Plus drink down the black liquid that the diner had called coffee, not that Dean cared much.

At first Sam was scared that the pills weren't going to do their work, since Dean was still talking about a possible job after all the food and coffee was gone. But Sam's worries were quelled soon enough as Deans eyelids started to droop and was out not long after that. It was times like this that Sam liked being so strong as he picked Dean up and carried him to his room. Setting him on the bed, Sam had moved his arms above his head and then took a step back, looking over him.

Part of him was still telling him not to do this, that it was his brother and Dean had said no for the right reasons. But were they right? Was the only thing stopping them from being together how Sam wanted, how they both wanted, was them being related. It wasn't like they could have kids, that was one of the things most people worried about in incestuous relationships. And it wasn't like they really had friends and the ones they did, Sam could guess could care less. Not to mention they had more fake identities than they could count, so if they did get caught by someone being together, they could show they weren't related. All in all, it was just a list of excuses, the main one being them being brothers.

But Sam could see it, the longing in Deans eyes when he would look at him. How he would start to reach out and touch, before coming back to his senses.

And Sam was more than sick of it.

With a final nod, he decided he was going to do this and that was that.

Moving over to the bed, Sam carefully stripped Deans shirt up and off, putting his arms back down gently. It wasn't as if Dean could feel what was going on, but he wasn't going to hurt him. Next he bit his lip as he slowly pulled Deans pants down along with his boxers. Sam could feel himself getting hard as he looked over Dean. Freckles covered all of him, some areas darker than others and Sam wanted to spend hours on them. But he didn't have time for that, nor to trace every scar like he could feel himself wanting too. This time, he needed to get to the main attraction, since he didn't know how long the pills were going to keep Dean out.

Straddling Deans thighs, Sam let out a soft whimper as he took Dean into his hand, the member starting to fill. He knew that Dean was a pretty big guy, years of sharing motel rooms, you saw parts of each other you didn't mean to. But to actually feel it, that he was getting hard in his hand, was something else. Giving Deans cock a few strokes, he leaned down, dragging his tongue along the bottom before taking it into his mouth. Above him, Dean let out a noise of pleasure, his cock filling Sams mouth, as he sucked it. For a moment Sam froze when Dean moaned, but he was still as out as before. Relaxing a little, Sam let the feel of Dean rest on his tongue, pressing nearly into his throat. The part that didn't want to be doing what he was doing, told him to end it here. Make Dean come from sucking him and quit, but he shushed it. As much fun as that sounded, he had more in mind and was going to have it.

Once Dean was fully hard, Sam slid his mouth off of him, before moving off the bed and pulling his own clothes off. When the plan first came to mind, he had wanted to be the one giving it to Dean, opening him up and taking what he wanted. But the rational side said that if he did that, Dean would know instantly. So when he had woken up, he spent the time fingering himself open, making himself come from it as well.

Grabbing the lube from his side table, he popped the top and squeezed out a handful before putting the bottle back. Adding that to Deans cock got another low moan from the male, making Sams cock jolt a little in response. Making sure he was still wet enough, Sam cleaned his hand on his discarded shirt before moving over Dean. As he started pressing Deans cock into him, the elder shifted a bit on the bed, making Sams heart stop. Though he didn't open his eyes, just moaned again. After he could breath again, Sam slid the rest of the way down his brothers cock, his own moan falling from his lips. He tried not to let to many out, though as he started moving, that became harder and harder.

Under him Dean shifted a few more times, though his eyes never opened as Sam moved up and down him, his mind filling in the gaps. How Deans hands would feel on his hips, how it would feel on his cock instead of his own that was now around him. Dean was moaning softly, probably having one hell of a dream, that Sam could only hope was about him, though it didn't seem that likely. He couldn't care at the moment, with how Deans cock felt in him, how good it would feel filling him up.

With another twist of his wrist, he was adding his own splatter of color onto Deans skin, his hips stuttering a moment before getting back into action. He wanted, no needed, to feel Dean come and he was going to get it. Setting both his hands on Deans stomach, he continued to move, Deans quiet sleepy moans still coming. It was with a hitched breath, that Dean came filling Sam up, making the younger moan at the feeling. Leaning down a little, Sam pressed his lips to Deans lack ones, kissing him for a moment before pulling back.

He didn't want to move, though knew that he needed too, needed to get them clean and Dean dressed once more. So with a sigh, he pulled himself off of Dean, the elder whimpering a little in his slumber, before going to the bathroom. He made quick work of cleaning himself off, before coming back and doing the same to Dean. Once he had his pants back on, he bit his lip, looking over Dean once more, deciding on his next move


	2. Happy ending

Nodding a little, he pulled Deans pants and boxers back up his legs, fixing them, but keeping the shirt off. Climbing on the bed, he watched Dean sleep, running his fingers softly through his hair, trying not to change his mind. They needed to talk, needed to get all of this out in the open.

It was about 30 mintues later that Dean finally started stirring, a crease between his brows even before his eyes opened. When they did Sam expected the jump and curse, keeping himself from rolling his eyes as Dean noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt as he sat up.

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said, his eyes turning a little puppy dogish.

“Sam, what the hell, how did I get into your bed and why am I half naked?” He asked, though Sam was a little pleased that he wasn't trying to jump out of bed just yet. Effect of the orgasm, maybe.

“I'm done with the excuses.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, head tilting a little.

“You want me, I want you, I'm done with you telling me no.”

“So what, you drug me and take me to bed, because I tell you no?”

“Would you rather I took you to bed kicking and screaming?” Sam asked, still calm though he wasn't looking forward to the punch he was more than likely going to get to the jaw.

Dean sputtered a little, his cheeks turning a little rose colored as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Sam. More than once Dean opened his mouth only to close it again with a snap and a sigh. He also got up off the bed only to sit down again as well.

“What if I just didn't want you? Could you deal with that you just raped me?” Dean asked, Sam flinching a little at the word.

“Tell me you didn't want it, tell me that you weren't just telling me no because we're related. Tell me that I was wrong and I'll apologize and you can beat the shit out of me. But you tell me the truth.” Sam said, his chin held high.

The elder took a few moments to think, Sam bracing himself for whatever Dean was going to say, good or bad.

“Damn you, Sammy,” He sighed, running his hand over his face. “I can't tell you that I didn't want it, cuz I did.”

“I know, that's why I was done waiting. We would have grown old and gray before you ever would admit that you felt anything towards me. Hell, you might get up and leave this room and still never fully admit it.”

“And that would be easy, just walking out, treating you no different than before. But I can't and you know that I can't.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Sam asked, a small challenge in his eyes.

Dean blinked a few times before a smirk fell over his face. In one swift motion he moved up onto his knees and then had Sam on his back, hovering over him.

“I think I'm going to start with kissing you, then I'm going to figure out how to punish you for being such a bad boy.” Dean said, smirk still firmly in place.

“I'm waiting.” Sam said, gasping as Dean lowered his mouth to his, kissing the smile off his face.


	3. Sad ending

Nodding a little, Sam moved over to Dean, pulling his clothes back on carefully. Once Dean was dressed, Sam picked him up, moving him down the hall way to his own room, setting him on the bed. Sitting at Deans desk, he watched over the elder, noting how long it was before he started moving, making a confused noise.

“Wha,” He started to say, looking around before his eyes fell to Sam. “What happened?”

“Dunno, you were eating and telling me about a possible case you found, then you were out. I didn't want you getting a crink in your neck, so I brought you here.”

“Weird,” Dean mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and stretching a little. “How long was I out?”

“About an hour or so, came back every 20 minutes or so, made sure you were ok. You feel ok?” Sam asked, the lies sliding off his tongue easier then ever.

“Yea, pretty good actually, maybe still a little tired but other than that good.”

“Maybe it was just too little sleep finally catching up to you?”

“Maybe, who knows. At least I was here, not somewhere else.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Yea.” Sam said, following Dean as he made his way to the kitchen, pulling one of their energy drinks out of the fridge. “So about this case?”

Dean nodded, the two of them heading back to the table as Dean started to explain what the possible case was. Sam listened, half of his mind already planning when the next time he would be able to put Dean under again. Since now that he had him once, he knew he wouldn't be able to go without having him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You decide where it goes from here,
> 
> Chapter 2 is where you will find the happy ending.  
> Chapter 3 is where you will find the sad ending.


End file.
